


Obama fights Thanos

by DitzyCake



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitzyCake/pseuds/DitzyCake
Summary: Mr. Barack Obama fights Thanos. get rekd





	Obama fights Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> its crack

Thanos snapped his fingers, and as the whole universe cried out in pain, as loved ones simply flaked away, leaving only ashes in their place. In his mind, he had won- he proved that he could do this. He was the single most powerful being in the universe, and no one could stop him.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a challenger already approaching, someone who had witnessed the atrocity he had done.

Obama appeared behind the trees, the only tell of him being there being the soft rustling of the fallen leaves.

“Do not celebrate your victory yet, foul monster, for it is never too late to stop you” his deep voice rumbled in the silent forest, yet it felt soft and warm like a mother's lullaby

“And who are you supposed to be? nevermind, it IS too late, I have all the infinity stones. Give up, and no harm will come to you” Thanos replied off-hand, too occupied with basking in the glory of winning

Obama shook his head, chuckling “Infinity stones huh? heh, you mean the Chaos emeralds?"  
Thanos, unaware of his possession of the Chaos emerald, turned around fully to face him, only to see that Obamas claim was true, as the Chaos emerald circled around his enlightened body "N-nani!?"

Obamas eyes glowed with sheer power. Challenging Thanos to make a move

Thanos knew of the powers of the chaos emeralds, and all infinity stones or not, he was still vulnerable, something Thors axe had proven. But Thanos refused to show any fear.

"It seems you and I have similar powers" Thanos said, intrigued.

"My power comes from sheer force of will, and you will perish for your crimes against the galaxy that I’ve been sworn to protect. Now, Any last words villain?” Obama walked closer, his eyes glowing red, while the rest of his body had a yellow shine, the emeralds making him enter his super saiyan phase.

A quiet gust of wind passed between them, as Mr. Barack Obama awaited for Thanos final words that never came.  
“Very well then” Obama said with his sturdy voice. He raised his hand so that he could eliminate Thanos, but as he expected, Thanos retaliated by his own energy beam, showing off his power.

He is no match for Mr. Barack Obama

His own beam of energy easily overwhelmed Thanos, forcing him to the ground, and as if reconsidering the offer, the weakened alien said “I’d rather die than see my life's work become undone”

Obama chuckled, his eyes devoid of the emotion he was expressing

He raises his hand one final time, “then perish.”

his words echoing in the silent forest, Thanos flaked away like the leaves in an autumn storm, never to be seen again.

Everything was returned to normal- except for the time, as traveling back in time as a way to restore everything could result in unforeseen consequences.

Spider-man re-appeared, back from the dead

"M-mr obama?! sir!"

Tony, suddenly by his side, approached obama, who was still glowing with the chaos emeralds power

"Peter, meet the strongest Avenger"

\- the end

**Author's Note:**

> "Infinity stones are just Marvels version of Chaos emeralds" - i said, not knowing jack shit about anything Sonic related


End file.
